The present invention relates to a seal particularly adapted for sealing the annular space between relatively rotatable surfaces of machine elements or the like.
The demands on a seal is that it shall have a good sealing ability, good mechanic and chemical stability, it shall be cheap to manufacture and simple to assemble. A friction seal thereabove must not cause too large friction losses. For obtaining the desired strength, sealing and friction properties it is earlier known to produce seals of several different materials. It is for instance earlier known different combinations of metal and rubber, metal and plastic, rubber and plastic and of different plastic materials. The different materials are generally undetachably connected to each other, which may be advantageous for the handling of the seal but which often causes difficulties at the manufacture thereof.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a stable and efficient seal, which is simple and cheap to manufacture and easy to handle.
The characteristics of the invention are defined in the accompanying claims .